To want what you can't have
by xxxwritergurlxxx
Summary: I've always wanted children. I thought maybe the nice house, expensive car, and the job I always wanted would make up for the inability to have children. It's all thanks to one man. Troyella. Full Summary inside.
1. The Beginning

_**Just so you guys know, in this story Sharpay and Troy are siblings so there definitely won't be any Troypay. **_**Story is dedicated to ****HSMgirl102**

**Full Summary:**

**I've always wanted children. I thought maybe the nice house, expensive car, and the job I always wanted would make up for the inability to have children. It's all thanks to one man. You see, Christian Drands is the owner of Drands enterprises, the richest man in New Mexico, and just happens to be my husband. This one man is the man keeping me from my dreams of having children. Troyella**

I walked into the once empty classroom and sat behind my desk. I looked around the room and laughed at all the crazy decorations that were on the walls. I pulled out a picture of my friends Kelsi, Sharpay, Martha, Taylor and I at the mall out of my black Coach bag and smiled. I grabbed the frame I brought out of my bag and put the picture inside. I set the picture on the edge of my desk and started filling the bottom drawer with forms, worksheets, paper and pencils. I put the attendance list on my desk and got out of the black leather seat. I moved the desks to the west side of the room and placed blankets in the empty area.

I walked back to my desk and grabbed the jar of M&M's and the red tissue box out of my bag. I placed the jar in the middle drawer and placed the tissues next to the picture. I placed my almost empty bag under the wooden desk. I took off my light blue sweater, showing the white summer dress I put on this morning. I put my long curly hair in a ponytail. I took my black Envy out of my bag and placed it in the top drawer of the desk. I quickly glanced at the big clock that was in the back of the room.

"7:30" I whispered to myself. I placed my sweater on the back of my chair and read the attendance list. I tried to pronounce all of the names but I was failing miserably.

"Voy…vo..e" I tried. I was interrupted by a knock. I looked in the doorway and saw a man with brown hair wearing a black suit and looked like he was in his 20's, but the thing that instantly caught my eye was his breathtaking blue eyes. Once I realized I was staring I smiled and got up.

"Hello" I said. I walked over to the man and looked down. I now noticed that holding his hand was a little girl with bright blond hair, the same blue eyes as the man, dressed in a pink checkered dress.

"Hi, it's my daughter, Charlotte's first day here" the man said. I looked into his eyes and smiled again.

"Ok, just come inside and I have a form for you Mr. Bolton" I replied. His eyes widened as I said his name. I giggled.

"I read the attendance list" I whispered.

"Oh" he replied as a smile grew across his face. I grabbed a parent consent form from the bottom drawer and handed it to him.

"Just sign that and have Charlotte bring it to me by Friday" I said. He nodded and looked over at Charlotte who was now sitting on one of the desks. He walked over to the quiet girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye daddy" she said.

"Bye sweetie. Aunt Sharpay is going to pick you up today" he said. Sharpay? Sharpay never told me her brother came to town. I walked over to the little girl as the man left.

"So do you like school?" I asked. Charlotte shrugged.

"What teacher did you have last year?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I lived in Virginia last year" she said. Her voice was so cute but sounded almost fragile.

"Oh, did you like it there?" I asked. She nodded and looked at the door. She hopped off the desk and ran to the door.

"Auntie Sharpay!" she yelled. I turned around and walked over. I hugged Sharpay and crossed my arms.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"You never told me your brother was coming to town" I replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd care" she said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the three children playing.

"When is David going to school?" I asked.

"Next year" she replied. I nodded and walked over to the children. I wrapped my arms around the three year old's waist and picked him up.

"Hello" I said. David giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Hewo" he replied. I smiled and put him down.

"We have to head back home. Come on David" Sharpay said. David ran to her and I gave her a quick hug. I glanced at the clock that now read 7:50. I looked at Charlotte and Thomas who were now playing cops and robbers and smiled. I've always wanted children. I thought maybe the nice house, expensive car and the job I always wanted would make the want go away but working with the second graders make me want children even more. I would have plenty of children if life went my way but my husband, Christian; also known as the richest man in New Mexico and owner of Drands enterprises doesn't want children right now. He says he doesn't have time for a little monster right now. Ugh, sometimes he can be the rudest and most selfish person alive! So I have waited for four years and still nothing. I was pulled out of my thought process by the bell. I looked around the classroom that was now full of seven and eight year olds.

"Alright, everybody form a circle on the blankets" I said. It took a few minutes the kids eventually sat in a circle. I grabbed the attendance sheet off my desk and sat in the middle of the circle.

"We're going to go in a circle saying our name, our favorite subject, and out favorite color" I said.

"Ok, I'll start. My name is Mrs. Drands, my favorite subject is math and my favorite color is red" I said.

"Anyone want to start?" I asked. I looked around the circle.

"Nobody?" I asked.

"I will" A sweet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a nervous Charlotte raising her hand.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"M…my name is Charlotte" she began. "My favorite subject is English and my favorite color is blue" She said. It went around in a circle until every child was finished. The bell that signaled recess rang.

"Alright kids. Go on outside and stay in sight of Ms. Nielson" I said. Soon every kid was out the door except one.

"Charlotte why aren't you outside with the other kids" I asked. She shrugged and stood up.

"Well, I have to move these desks but once I'm done I'll hang out with you ok?" I offered. She nodded her head and started picking up the blankets. She handed me the blankets she gathered and I put them under my desk. I lined the 16 desks in rows of four. I took a seat in one of the desks and Charlotte sat in the seat next to me.

"So how was life in Virginia?" I asked.

"It was ok" she said.

"Do you do your homework or do you get help from mom and dad?" I asked. Her smile faded as I said the last part.

"My mom left us" she said. My smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said.

"I don't care anymore" she said. I got out of the seat as the bell rang.

"Everybody please stand against the wall" I said. I stood next to the last row and pointed to the first desk.

"First row: Ethan Jameson, Celeste Sites, Brandon Forte, and Thomas Baylor" I started. I pointed to the third row.

"Amalia Frank, Olivia Zaderman, Hayden Mends, and Kimberly Disht" I continued. I walked towards my desk and pointed to the second row. I pointed to the first desk and continued reading off the seating chart.

"Aaron Planeds, Vanessa Right, Robin Forte, and Rose Halden" I said. I pointed to the last seat in the first row.

"Starting from the back: Anthony Voi, Michelle Acouda, Brittney Harled and lucky Charlotte Bolton gets to sit in front of me" I said. The class laughed at my some-what funny joke as the remaining students took their seats. I walked to my desk and pulled out some worksheets from the bottom drawer.

"I trust you all know your ABC's?" I said.

"Yes" the class replied in unison. I smiled as I placed the worksheets on my desk. I walked over to the board which was in the center-front of the room and wrote five words.

"Can anybody say these five words?" I asked. Charlotte's hand shot up.

"Yes, Charlotte" I said.

"family, above, crawled, new and through" she said. I smiled.

"Very good!" I said. I walked back to my desk the jar of M&M's. I grabbed a bag of M&M's and handed them to Charlotte. I stood in the center-front of the room.

"These five words are your homework for the week. You must memorize how to spell them by Friday" I said. The class groaned. For the rest of the class the kids talked to each other and I sat at my desk. Finally the bell for lunch rang and I grabbed my phone and bag and left the school. I got in my blue hybrid and drove to my favorite little café on the corner. I walked inside the Victorian themed building and took my usual table in an empty corner. A few minutes later a dark woman with black curly hair walked towards me.

"Hey El" she said.

"Hey Sam, I'll get the usual" I said.

"By the way, how are you and William doing?" I asked. She smiled.

"Great! Is Christian treating you any better?" she replied. I sadly shook my head.

"You deserve better El" she said. She quickly wrote my order on her pad and made her way to the kitchen. The door bell rang as a man opened the door. He looked around the busy café. Sam brought my water.

"Hey Sam, can you please tell that man over there he can sit with me" I said. She nodded and walked over to the man. He looked my way and started walking towards me. He took a seat across from me and smiled.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem, Mr. Bolton" I replied. He put his hand out and I shook it.

"I'm Troy" he said.

"Gabriella" I replied. He nodded and looked down. Sam came to our table and put my food down.

"What would you like today sir?" she asked. Troy looked at the menu then looked at my turkey sandwich.

"Uh, I'll have the turkey sandwich" he said. Sam wrote down the order and walked away.

"So what brings you to the corner café?" I asked. He looked up.

"It looked good" he said.

"So….." I started. "You're Sharpay's brother?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. You know her?" He replied.

"Yeah, she's my best friend" I said.

"So is your work around here?" I asked.

"Yeah actually, I'm an assistant at Drands enterprises" he said. I smiled and giggled a little. A confused look grew on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I stopped laughing and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing I just think we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other" I said. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Excuse me" I said. I stood up and walked outside.

"Hi Christian" I said.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I invited some of the guys at work over for dinner" he replied.

"Ok, what time?" I asked. I heard a girl giggle on the other side.

"Seven" he said. I heard a click and put my phone back in my bag. I walked back inside and sat down.

"You ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said through a fake smile.

"Your daughter is very gifted" I said trying to change the subject. Troy smiled.

"Is she doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just having a hard time making friends but it's only the first day" I said. He nodded. Troy stood up as a ringing went off.

"Sorry" he said as he grabbed his pager.

"I have to go" he said. I smiled and waved. I quickly finished my sandwich and left a twenty. I grabbed my bag and left the café. I got in my car and drove back to East Elementary School. I opened the door to my classroom and put my bag under my desk. I put a worksheet on each desk and erased the board. The students started filing in as the bell was heard.

"Start the worksheets, when your done bring them up to me. Whoever get them all right gets M&M's" I said. The class was silent for a few minutes. One by one the students brought me the worksheets until they were all turned in.

"Alright, nap time" I said. The class groaned.

"Oh, it's not that bad" I said. The kids got up and I moved the desks. I placed the sixteen blankets for the kids to lay on. With the remaining sixteen blankets I covered the children. As the children were sleeping I graded the papers.

"No……no…..no" I whispered. So far none of the kids had gotten one-hundred percent. I was about to give up hope until I graded the very last one. I grabbed a bag of M&M's and placed it on one of the desks. I placed the worksheets on each student's desk and quietly woke the children up. I moved the blankets to the side and sat behind my desk. As the students sat in their seats cheers as well as groans were heard.

"Whoa! Charlotte got one-hundred percent" Aaron shouted. The class started talking to each other as Charlotte blushed. The bell rang and the students grabbed their bags and ran out of the room with Charlotte trying to keep up with Thomas. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I slipped the keys into my bag and walked outside.

I waved to the kids as I passed until I entered the parking lot. I grabbed my car keys and unlocked the door. I got inside and started the car. I drove out of the school parking lot and headed home. I flipped through the stations until I landed on a quiet song. I kept my eyes on the busy street while the classical music calmed me down. I pressed the button of the garage opener and parked my car in the five-car garage. I put my keys back in my bag and walked inside the three story mansion I call home.

**I know this chapter is very uneventful but it was meant for information. Next chapter you will see Gabriella's home life. Please review. I wont be updating this story very often until I finish When life gives you lemons.**


	2. My life at home

**Here you go! I hope you like it. I think it turned out pretty good. Even more drama next chapter!**

I locked the door behind me and stepped inside the kitchen. I opened our metallic fridge and took out some pork. I set the package on the counter and walked back to the fridge. I grabbed the lettuce along with the parsley. I opened the packaged pork and put them on a plate. I turned on the stove and grabbed a large glass bowl. I grabbed a lemon from the fruit basket we have and cut it in half. I squirted the lemon on the pork and put two pieces on a pan. I placed the pan on the stove and threw the lemon away. I washed my hands and ripped up some lettuce.

I placed the pieces in the bowl and poured in vinaigrette. I grabbed the bag of croutons from the pantry and poured some in. I flipped the pork over and grabbed a pot. I poured a can of corn in the pot and put it on the stove. I turned the oven on and grabbed some aluminum foil. I wrapped seven potatoes in the foil and put them in the stove. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and ran to it. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Sharpay" I said. I stepped to the side and let her in.

"You busy tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, Christian invited coworkers over for dinner" I replied. Sharpay groaned and stomped her feet. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen. I checked the time and gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"They're going to be here in an hour and I haven't changed yet!" I said. She laughed and grabbed my hands.

"It's gonna be ok. I'll cook, you change" she said. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks Sharpay, I owe you" I said. I ran up two stories and into my bedroom. I opened the door to my closet and walked inside the room lined with clothing. I looked through the closet until I saw it. The perfect outfit! I grabbed the black backless dress, quickly changed out of my dress and slipped it on. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and smiled.

"Perfect!" I whispered. I put on some black heels and tied the straps that went up my legs. I walked to the bathroom and straightened my hair. I quickly applied some light pink eyeshadow and some mascara. I ran back to my room and grabbed my charm bracelet off the end table. I quickly put it on and made my way back down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw the food was ready and set on the table.

"Wow, Sharpay!" I said. Sharpay smiled and ran over to me.

"You look amazing!" She said. I blushed and shook my head.

"No matter what you have to promise me one thing" Sharpay said.

"What?" I asked. Her face grew serious.

"Don't let Christian ruin everything, ok" she said. I nodded and hugged her with all my might.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sharpay" I said. I let go and glanced at the clock.

"By the way, where are the kids?" I asked.

"Oh, I told Zeke to come home early and watch them for awhile" she said. I nodded and grabbed a few plates. I set them on the table and grabbed the rest of the items needed to set the table. I grabbed a flower and put it in a vase. I put the vase in the center of the table and smiled. I quickly glanced at the clock.

"Shar, it's 6:50, you should probably go" I said.

"Ok, remember don't let Christian ruin your night" she said. I nodded and opened the door for her. I closed the door behind her and fell on the couch. Ugh. I lied still for a few minutes but eventually got up.

A few minutes later Christian walked in with a crowd of men following close behind. The men found the table and sat down. I sat at one end of the table with the black haired monster husband sitting at the other. I slowly ate some salad and took a chance to look at who was sitting at the table. I waved to Chad who looked my way and my eyes stopped on the one man I was hoping to find.

I don't know what it is that attracts me so much to Troy but it feels like I've known him forever. I quietly stood up and grabbed the empty glass bowl. I put it in the sink and rinsed it off. I fixed my hair and walked back into the dining room. I quietly sat down and tried not to be noticed. I was doing just fine of keeping my mouth shut but I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around the table and landed on piercing blue eyes. I smiled and mouthed hello. He mouthed hi back and I looked across the table. I glared at Christian; who was discussing business with someone; for not even introducing me. I guess he felt my eyes burning a hole through him because he looked my way.

He stood up and walked over to me. He stood next to my chair and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he started. "Let me introduce you men to my lovely wife, Gabriella" he said. I smiled and stood up. Christian quickly kissed my lips and walked back to his chair. I grabbed the empty plates as the men made their way to the living room.

"Need help?" I heard. I looked up and saw Troy standing at the other side of the table.

"Sure, that would be great" I said. We gathered the plates, silverware, cups and placemats all in one trip and put them on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem, I should probably get in there though" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" I said. I put the plates in the sink and washed them all off. I put all the plates and cups in the dishwasher. I grabbed the silverware and shoved them in the dishwasher. I closed it up and grabbed a rag. I walked back into the dining room and cleaned the table. I threw the rag in the kitchen and sat in one of the dining chairs. A few moments later Chad came in and sat next to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked. I looked at him, with tears threatening to fall. Chad had always been like a brother to me and I always ended up telling him everything, but for some reason I just couldn't tell him the truth this time.

"Fine" I lied. He looked at me with knowing eyes.

"I'm fine, really" I said. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"If you say so" he said. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How is Troy doing?" I asked.

"He's doing well, he's a real business man" he said. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't get too close to him Gabi" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked. He sighed and looked away.

"He's bad news. Believe me" he said. He got up and walked back into the living room leaving me utterly confused. Why shouldn't I get close to Troy? He seems like a nice guy. And how would Chad know anything about Troy! All these questions were in my head and I didn't even realize how long I had been sitting there until I heard the door close. I got up and walked into the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Christian yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I replied. He scoffed and came closer to me.

"You disrespected me in front of my coworkers!" He yelled. My face grew red.

"What! I was being nothing but an obedient little dog over there!" I screamed.

"No you were not! You think my coworkers didn't notice you and Chad!" He yelled. I sighed. It was pointless to argue with him.

"Look, I don't care what the hell you do with your life but when my friends are here try not to be such a slut!" He yelled. A tear went down my face as the doorbell rang. Christian went upstairs and I opened the door.

"Hi Troy" I said in a hoarse voice. I quickly wiped the tear away and let him inside. To my surprise he didn't ask me what was wrong. He stayed outside and looked me in the eyes. Before I knew it his arms were around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I burst into tears.

"H...How much did you hear?" I sobbed.

"Enough" he whispered.

"It'll be ok" he said. I don't why but it felt so right being in Troy's arms. He took his arms away from my waist and I put my hands to my sides.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I forgot my jacket" he said. I giggled and grabbed the black jacket from the couch. I handed him the jacket and tried to smile.

"Thanks" he whispered. I nodded and said goodbye. I shut the door and wiped my tears. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and texted Sharpay a simple message.

_I broke my promise_

I turned my phone off and changed into my silk dress. I climbed into the empty bed and fell asleep.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter, hopefully coming soon. **


	3. Such strange things

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming and got out of bed. I walked into my closet and grabbed a long floral decorated skirt along with a light pink blouse. I don't really remember when I got the skirt but it is definitely my favorite. I grabbed a pair of black flats and put them on. I put on my charm bracelet, grabbed my phone and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a bun. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed my bag off the counter and turned on my phone. I opened the garage door and locked it behind me. I stepped into my car and drove to the school.

I parked my car in my designated spot and put my phone in my bag. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of my classroom. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I sat behind my desk and prepared for the long day ahead of me.

"Alright, remember to study your vocabulary words!" I shouted as the kids ran out the room. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the classroom. I locked the door behind me and stepped out of the school. I got in my car and drove off. I decided to get myself a quick treat so I stopped by the bakery. I stepped inside the vanilla scented bakery and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Baylor Bakery" the cashier said. I smiled politely.

"Hi, I'd like a chocolate chip cookie with a tall white chocolate mocha please" I said.

"Sure, name please" the blond replied.

"Gabriella" I said.

"Gabriella!" I heard from behind the cashier. A tall black man soon came out of the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"Hey Zeke. Haven't seen you in awhile" I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, jeez like a week" he said. We both laughed and sat down.

"So what have you been up to lately?" He asked. I sighed.

"I shouldn't ruin your day with my problems" I said.

"Tsk Tsk. Gabriella you know I'm always here for you" He said. I smiled.

"I know" I said.

"Gabriella" I heard. I stood up and grabbed my drink and coffee. I grabbed a ten out of my bag.

"No, Gabs. It's on the house" Zeke said.

"Thank you Zeke" I said. Zeke smiled and bowed.

"Anything for you" he said. I giggled and began eating my cookie. Zeke gave me another hug and went back to work. Soon I finished my treat and said goodbye. I walked outside and drove home.

I parked my car in the garage and walked inside the house. I dropped my bag on the table and walked upstairs. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a gray tank top. I grabbed my Ipod. I ran down the stairs and out the house. I started jogging my usual path that leads me to the park a few blocks down. I focused on the music as my feet hit the pavement.

_**Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings**_

_**At times I dread my now and envy where I've been**_

_**But that's when quiet wisdom takes control**_

_**At least I've got a story no one's told**_

I let the words tear at my heart as tears began pouring down my face.

_**I finally learned to say**_

_**Whatever will be will be**_

_**I've learned to take**_

_**The good, the bad and breathe**_

_**'Cause although we like**_

_**To know what life's got planned**_

_**No one knows if shooting stars will land **_

I stopped jogging and put my head down. I let the tears freely fall from my face as I let all of my emotions surface. I fell to my knees and looked at the sidewalk below me. The song ended as a shadow appeared over me. I looked up straight into the blue eyes that taunt me. I slowly got up and wiped my tears.

"We need to stop meeting like this" I joked. He smiled and lifted my chin to look straight at him.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded and looked into his eyes. His eyes were trying to tell me something but I just didn't know what.

"You always were stubborn" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing 'he said quickly. What did he mean I was always stubborn? I just met him a few days ago. I'm gonna have to talk to Sharpay.

"Troy, thanks for" I started. "Well, everything" I said. He smiled.

"No problem" he replied.

"You jog too?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said. I nodded and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I should go" I finally said.

"Yeah, me too" he said. I gave him a hug and felt him tense up. Confused, I pulled away and said goodbye. I started jogging back to my house and turned my Ipod back on.

I walked inside the house and ran to the basement. I searched through the boxes that have gathered dust and opened one up. The box was full of books of all colors. I grabbed the brown leather book that was on top and opened it up.

_December 18, 2001_

It read.

Wow, this book is from ten years ago. I don't even remember having it. Maybe it was my mom's stuff. I opened the book once more and continued reading.

_I wouldn't want my life any other way! I have the perfect boyfriend, great friends, and perfect grades. But I can't help but feel like it is coming to an end. It is all too surreal. I'll write again soon._

I flipped the page and continued reading.

_December 20, 2001_

_Christmas is coming soon. I don't know what to get anyone! Shay says I should get one big present for everyone to share but I don't think that would work out. She always has the craziest ideas. My boyfriend has been distant lately and whenever I try to kiss him he turns his cheek. Ugh, life is so confusing. I'll write soon!_

I flipped through the next few pages but they were empty. That's weird; you'd think she'd keep writing. It's weird though, it doesn't seem like my mom would write this kind of stuff. I sighed and got up. I walked back up the stairs and ran to my room. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hey El, what's up?" she said.

"Hi Shar, I was down in the basement and opened this box and the weirdest thing happened." I replied.

"What?" she asked.

"I found a whole bunch of books. I grabbed one of them and it was dated back in 2001. I started reading it and I don't know it just felt……familiar" I said. Sharpay paused for a moment.

"That's weird" she said.

"Look, I have to go. I'll call you later" she added quickly.

"Oh, ok. Bye" I replied. I put my phone back in my bag and jumped on my bed. I put my head against my bright blue pillow and closed my eyes. I quickly entered darkness.

"_Troy!" The petite girl shouted. The blonde haired boy turned around._

"_What!" he yelled. The girl was crying uncontrollably._

"_Please…Troy, I'm so sorry" she said. She tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. He walked away and faded into the darkness. The girl fell to her knees and put her head down in shame._

"_Please…..come back. I need you" she whispered. _

I sat straight up in my bed. That was the strangest dream I've ever had. I sighed and got out of bed. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I let the warm water cover my body and closed my eyes. I got out a few minutes later and put on the bright pink pajamas, Sharpay gave me. I walked back into my room and checked the time. 7:30. I got back in bed and once again closed my eyes. I'm definitely going to talk to Sharpay.

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it was short! Next one up soon. Please review; and thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	4. When you're not looking

**I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and adds. I love them all!**

_I sat in the car crying. I looked over and saw a younger looking Troy in the driver's seat._

"_Gabriella, I'm sorry" he said. I looked out the window letting the clear tears fall down my stained face. I could feel Troy's eyes on me. I turned to face him. I just wanted to scream for what he had done to me, although I didn't know what he had done. I saw a bright light coming towards us._

"_Troy!" I yelled._

I sat straight up in my bed and breathed heavily. I've been having these dreams all week, but I have no idea what they're about. I got up and changed into my jogging outfit. I walked down the stairs and took my daily jog.

I ran in the house and up the stairs. I got in the shower and rinsed off. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. I slipped on a white lace summer dress and put my hair up. I grabbed my phone and walked back downstairs. I made myself an omelet and checked my messages. Most of them were junk until I listened to the last one.

"Hello Gabriella? This is Nicole Simmons, Christian's lawyer. I need you to come by my office in the Albuquerque court house at ten. You might want a lawyer present. Thank you" it said. Something must be up if I need a lawyer. Oh, it can't be that bad. Right?

I made my way to the courthouse without a lawyer. I parked my car and looked up at the large white building. I opened the golden doors and stepped inside. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Drands. I have an appointment with Nicole Simmons" I said sweetly. The red-haired woman looked up.

"Down the hall, to the left" she said. I smiled and made my way down the hallway. I opened the door that read Nicole Simmons and stepped inside. Christian was sitting on one side of the table with a young woman with platinum blond hair and bright green eyes. I sat on the opposite side.

"What's going on?" I asked. Christian smiled and handed me a stack of papers. I looked down at the papers and back up at him with both a shocked and angry look on my face.

"Divorce papers!" I shouted. He nodded and looked at his lawyer.

"But w….why?" I asked.

"You've been unfaithful" he stated simply. My jaw dropped.

"Me, unfaithful! You're the one who sleeps with every woman in your office!" I screamed. Nicole stood up.

"Calm down Ms. Montez" she said. I got up.

"Did he sleep with you too?" I asked. She shook her head. I thought back to what she said.

"Wait, Mrs. Montez?" I questioned. This time Christian stood up.

"Yes, it clearly states in the papers that I don't want you to have my name" He said. I scoffed.

"It's not like it's a good name to have anyways" I mumbled.

"Way to be mature" He said. My eyes widened.

"Excuse me! I'm the one that always did everything for you and what do I get!?" I yelled.

"What are you going to take the house next?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you read the papers" He stated. I gasped.

"Christian, where am I supposed to go?" I asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you go to Chad? I'm sure he'll take you" he said. Tears fell down my face as I opened the door. I turned back to him and saw a smirk on his face. How did I ever love him? I ran out of the court house and into my car. I drove to the house and gathered my stuff. I took everything form my room and put it in my car. I grabbed my boxes from the basement and put them in my trunk. Once my car was full of stuff and it was around 6:30 pm I left what I used to call home. I dialed a familiar number and listened as it continued ringing. I tried to stop my tears but they kept coming.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"H...hey Chad. C...can I come o...over?" I asked. I heard Taylor in the background.

"Yeah, Gabi. What's wrong?" He replied. I shook my head then realized he couldn't see me.

"I'll tell you when I get there" I said after I took a deep breath.

I arrived at Chad and Taylor's house and quietly knocked on the door, not wanting to wake up Rose; their three year old. A few minutes later Taylor answered the door and gave me a hug.

"Aww, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked. Chad came up from behind her and gave me hug. We sat in the living room and I told them what happened. By the end of it I was in tears with Taylor hugging me and Chad pacing around the room.

"What I'm going to do to him!" Chad said.

"No Chad" I protested.

"You'll lose your job" I said. Chad sighed and sat down.

"I hate not being able to help you" he said. I smiled.

"You can stay here if you want" Taylor suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" I said.

"My little sis could never be a burden" Chad said proudly. I smiled and hugged Chad.

"Thank you so much" I said. I walked back to my car and grabbed my pillow and blanket. I put them on the couch and said goodnight to Chad and Taylor. Taylor turned off the light and I fell asleep.

**Again, sorry chapter is short. Do you guys want longer chapters but updates take a while or short chapters that are updated quickly? Please review. Even more drama next chapter. **

**Review to let me know if you want short chapters with quicker updates or long chapters with slower updates.**


	5. Very Important AN

**I really need you guys to tell me what you prefer:**

**Longer chapters but slower updates **

**or**

**Shorter chapters with quicker updates.**

**I'm not going to update until I get an answer.**

**Sorry**


	6. Another woman!

My eyes fluttered open and I already had a killer headache. I groaned as I got up and walked into the kitchen. At first I was shocked to see a kitchen other than what I was used to until I remembered the events of yesterday. I sighed and made breakfast. Chad must've smelled the cooking because as soon as I finished I saw him run down the stairs and wait patiently at the table. I giggled and put a few pancakes with some bacon on a plate and handed it to him. I patted his hair.

"Good boy" I said. He laughed and inhaled his food. I set some pancakes on another plate and put in on the side. I got a cup of orange juice and sat next to Chad.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry. Orange juice is good with me" I said. He sighed.

"Fine" he said. I smiled and finished drinking my juice. I grabbed his empty plate and put it in the sink. I put my cup and his plate in the dishwasher and walked back to the couch. I sat on the couch and sighed. Chad walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" he said. Crying was heard from the other room and Chad stood up.

"I have to go take care of that" he said. I smiled and closed my eyes. I rested my eyes for a few minutes and got up once more. I walked outside and grabbed my bag of clothing. I walked back inside the modern themed house and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. I put my grey hooded sweater over it and grabbed my phone. I dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hey Gabi" She said.

"Hi Shar" I replied.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Do you want to go shopping?" I asked. There was a long pause and I heard Sharpay screaming at Zeke to take care of the kids.

"Uh, yeah sure" she said. I laughed as she started screaming at Zeke again.

"Ok, meet me at the mall" I said.

"Yeah, ok" she said. I giggled.

'Ok, bye" I said. I hung up the phone and turned to see what the crashing noise was coming from.

"Taylor!" Chad yelled from inside Rose's room. I ran in the room and saw Chad struggling trying to change Rose's outfit.

"Stupid dress!" he mumbled. I giggled in the doorway and he looked my way.

"You want to try? It isn't so easy" He said. I scoffed and walked over. I quickly put on the dress and crossed my arms.

"Not easy huh" I said. I walked out leaving Chad with a shocked look on his face. I got in my car full of stuff and drove to the mall.

I parked my car and got out. I made my way to my favorite store and started looking around. After a few minutes of looking at clothing my phone started ringing.

"Hey Shar" I said.

"Hey! I'm here, where you at?" she replied. I smiled.

"I'm in Pure" I said.

"K, be there in a minute" she said. I hung up and put my phone in my bag. I waited outside the store for a few minutes until I saw Sharpay. I gave her a hug as she walked up.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she replied. We made our way around the mall and were laughing and having fun the entire time. I was laughing at a joke Sharpay made when she suddenly stopped. I stopped laughing and looked at what she was looking at. There was Christian kissing some blonde bimbo.

"What is he doing?" Sharpay said. I put my head down.

"Well Sharpay, he can do that now" I started. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Like hell he can" she said. I put my arm out so she couldn't move.

"Sharpay, he filed for a divorce" I said. Her eyes widened.

"What!" she practically screamed.

"Shh….Sharpay" I said. She calmed down and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" She said. I sighed and hugged her back.

"It's fine. It was bound to happen" I said. She shook her head.

"You don't deserve this" she said. I smiled.

"Thanks, now let's have fun" I said. I made sure not to mention the details on the divorce; since I knew she would flip out. We finally finished shopping about an hour later and said our goodbyes. I got in my car and drove back to Chad and Taylor's house.

I opened the door and immediately was ushered into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked Taylor.

"Ugh! Chad invited a bunch of guys over without asking me!" She said. I giggled. I walked to Chad and Taylor's bedroom and was about to knock when I heard talking. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself.

"Chad we have to tell her!" I heard.

"No Troy! She was doing perfectly fine after you left!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, she has a right to know!" troy replied.

"I gave you chance. Don't mess it up" Chad said calmly.

**I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will explain what they were talking about. Please review!**


	7. The truth is revealed

I stood by the door hoping to hear what they were talking about.

"I have to tell her!" Troy shouted. I heard Chad sigh.

"Then we'll all tell her" he said. I ran back to the living room before they opened the door and sat on the couch.

"Gabi, we need to talk" Chad said. I got up and followed him into the room. A few moments later Troy, Taylor, and Jason walked in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Gabriella…….I don't know how to say it" Taylor said. She started crying and Chad wrapped his arm around her. _What the heck is going on? _I wondered. I looked around the room and everybody's head was down.

"Look guys, just tell me" I said. The door slammed open and Sharpay ran in.

"I got here as soon as I could" she said. I stood up and walked over to Sharpay.

"Shar, what's going on?" I asked. Sharpay sighed and took a seat on the bed.

"Well, about ten years ago…….."

_**Story **_

_Gabriella was walking down the hallway and stopped at the door that read "Drama" in big letters. She smiled and opened the door. She was about to take a step inside when she heard giggling._

"_Oh, Troy" she heard. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be her Troy, right? She walked towards the sound and turned the corner. She instantly recognized the girl as Kimberly Berks the head cheerleader but the boy's back was turned towards her. _

"_What do you want?" Kimberly said in a nasty tone. The boy turned around and Gabriella dropped her books._

"_Gabriella?" The boy said. Gabriella grabbed her books and ran towards the exit. She heard running behind her and sped up._

"_Gabi wait!" Troy called out. She ran into the street crying._

"_I can explain!" Troy shouted. Gabriella stopped and turned around._

"_How could you Troy?" She said. _

"_I loved you!" She shouted. _

"_Just let me take you home" he offered. Gabriella sighed knowing her house was ten miles away._

'_Fine" she said. She walked back to him and they got in his car. He started the car and drove._

_Gabriella sat in the car crying. _

"_Gabriella, I'm sorry" he said. She looked out the window letting the clear tears fall down her stained face. She could feel Troy's eyes on her. She turned to face him. She just wanted to scream for what he had done to her. She suddenly saw a bright light coming towards them._

"_Troy!" she yelled. _

_**End of Story **_

"And when you woke up in the hospital you didn't remember anything or anyone" Sharpay finished.

"We wanted to tell you everything, but the doctor said there was a reason for you not remembering" Chad said.

"He said if we told you anything that might bring bad memories you could relapse" Taylor cried.

"So I moved away" Troy stated. I took a moment to let it all sink in. Tears rolled down my face.

"How could you keep my life away from me!?" I shouted.

"Because of you guys I married an awful man and my life was ruined! How could you not help me?" I yelled.

"Christian seemed like a nice guy at the time and we thought if you married him you couldn't possibly remember anything form your past" Sharpay said now sobbing.

"We were just trying to keep you safe" Chad said. I looked around at everybody's face but Troy's caught my eyes immediately. His face was full of grief and regret. I started breathing harder and held my chest. I closed my eyes and fell backwards.

"Gabi!" I heard.

**I hope you like this chapter. Only one or two more left. I might make and Epilogue though. Let me know what you think. Please review.**

**Chapter dedicated to Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan for getting it exactly right. When I read your review my mouth literally hung open in shock lol.**


	8. The End

I woke up in a white room. I looked around and saw everyone in the corner sleeping except for Troy. I looked at the side of my bed and smiled. There he was with his head on my blanket sleeping. I heard a groan and looked over to see Chad waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and frantically looked over at me. He smiled and quietly got up. He walked over to the bed, next to Troy and grabbed my hand.

"You ok?" he asked. I smiled weakly. Yeah sure I'm fine. I just found out I had a whole other life I never knew about nobody told me for ten years! Just dandy.

"Yeah" I mumbled. He sighed and looked down. Troy started waking up and Chad stood up. He slowly woke everybody up.

"Hey" Troy said as he looked at me. I was trying to be angry but how can you possibly stay mad when you have those gorgeous blue eyes on you. No, I have to be strong.

"Hi" I replied coldly. Guilt spread across his face.

"Look Gabriella I'm" he started.

"I don't want to hear it Troy" I said. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"No, I have to tell you" He said. I sighed and looked at him. What does he expect from me! I saw; from the corner of my eye, the gang leaving.

"I've never really been good at this but here goes. Gabriella I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I've thought about it everyday. When we got into the accident and you lost your memory I blamed myself and made myself believe you would be better off if I left. So I did. I know now that I should've stayed and taken responsibility and I am so incredibly sorry. I guess what I'm trying to say is………I love you. I never stopped." He said. My eyes watered and tears rolled down my cheeks. Troy started walking away and I knew I had to say something.

"Troy I……..I don't remember" I cried.

"I'm trying so hard to remember everything even if there is bad. I know I loved you but I just can't remember" I said. He turned around with tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke my heart because I admitted to myself, I wasn't going to remember my life or the people I loved.

"I may not ever remember loving you but I don't want to lose you" I cried. He walked over to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"Gabriella I will always love you, we may not be together but you will never lose me" He said. I cried harder knowing that he was letting me go. I knew he loved me enough to let me go. I grabbed his hand tighter and shook my head.

"No!" I pleaded. He let go of my hand and backed away.

"It's for the best" he whispered. He walked to the door and turned around.

"I love you" he said. With that he left the room.

"I love you too" I said. I said it without even second guessing myself. That's when I knew. I loved Troy Bolton. I sat up and tore the tubes off me. I got out of bed and ran out the door. I passed Chad and Taylor's confused looks and Sharpay's screams and looked for the brown haired man I loved.

"Troy!" I yelled. He turned around and wiped his tears.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" He asked. I ran to him and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed back.

"I love you too" I said as we pulled apart. A huge grin swept across his face as he lifted me in the air. I laughed and smiled down at him. He put me down and kissed me.

"I don't need to remember anything to know that I loved you and still do" I said. He smiled. After the pain and grief, life finally seemed to be perfect, if only for a moment.

_**The End**_

**There you go! I hope you liked it. Thank you **_**so**_** much for the reviews. They were all amazing. I might do an Epilogue. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Epilogue and story ideas

**Epilogue **

**The epilogue is one year later.**

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It was really happening. I'm marrying Troy Bolton! I tear up whenever I think about his proposal.

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy where are we?" I asked. He moved his hands away from my eyes. I looked around and smiled. It was the corner café but it was decorated with the lights dimmed and a rose placed on the table where I usually sit. Troy pulled out the chair for me and I sat down._

"_This is beautiful" I said. _

"_How did you do this?" I asked. He smirked and grabbed my hands._

"_I have my ways" He said. I smiled as he rubbed my hands. The night was beautiful. We talked about our future and how many children we want._

"_Seven!" I laughed. Troy nodded._

"_Yep, I want seven little Gabriella's walking around" He said. I laughed and slapped him on the arm. _

"_What if we had a boy" I said. He thought about it for a moment._

"_Then we'll have a boy. I don't care as long as I'm with you" He said. I smiled and finished my food. _

"_Excuse me" I said. I made my way to the bathroom. I came out after fixing my hair and sat back down. Troy stood up and I got up as well. _

"_Are we leaving?" I asked. Troy suddenly looked nervous._

"_Hey, are you alright?" I asked. _

"_Y...yeah" he replied. I knew better than that._

"_Come on Troy, let's go home. You look like you have a fever" I said. Troy shook his head._

"_No wait, I have to do something first" he said. I nodded and waited. He looked at me and got on one knee. _

"_Troy what are you…….oh my" I said. _

"_Gabriella Montez, I love you so much and I want to be there for you when you are weak and when you need help I want to be the one to help you. Gabriella will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife" He said. I smiled and tears came down my cheeks. _

"_Yes, yes!" I said. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me into the air and smiled. When he put me back down he placed a diamond ring on my finger._

"_I love you" he said. _

"_I love you too" I replied._

**End of flashback**

I looked at my white dress one more time and walked out the door. I smiled at Chad who was waiting at the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I replied.

**I know it's short but I hope you like it. Ok, I have four story ideas so I need your help.**

**Which story do you want to see next?**

Sequel to TWWYCH (this story): based sixteen years after epilogue. Troy and Gabriella's daughter Heidi is fifteen and going to East High. She's always loved hearing her parents love story and always wanted her life to be like it. But life doesn't always work the way you want it to.

Wrongly Accused: When she loses everything who will be her knight in shining armor? Eventual Troyella. (Basically Gabriella is pregnant and Troy knows it isn't his because they never, you know. So now Gabriella is isolated)

Love list (5 chapters): Taylor likes Chad who just got out of a relationship with Chloe because he found her cheating on him. Taylor wants to be with Chad but he is too heartbroken, so Gabriella devises a plan. She gives Taylor a list of five things she should do to get her man. Chaylor, slight Troyella.

Summer Lovin: Gabriella and Troy became best friends after the Twinkle Towne musical but when a new girl comes for the summer problems arise. Anything can happen. Troyella.

**So let me know what you want me to write next. Please review. **


	10. Tell me how you feel please

**I have a bit of a problem, I put up the sequel but I didn't get any reviews. So I'm left wondering if it is even worth it to write another chapter. Let me know what you think because if it was really bad I need to know so I can start writing a different story. Thanks for all the support! **

** Don't be afraid to tell me it was horrible! I need to know.**


End file.
